My Dreams, My nightmares
by momolovesmidnight101
Summary: A Naruto fanfic that isnt all about Naruto for once! Its more about Gaara! Cause hes yummyfuls!
1. The Arrivial

My Dreams, My Nightmares

Chapter One: The Arrival

Alyss quickly walked down the dark, damp, and deserted street. She had had a long journey and had finally reached her destination, a day late. It was the day after her favorite festival and she could still smell the great smells of onigri and sushi. She could imagine the place crowded with vendors, like it had been two years ago before she had-- no. Don't think about it. It was better this way, without remembering, and she didn't want to.

She sighed taking the chilly air into her lungs. She looked around the town of Konoha. It'd been two years since she'd last seen this sight and she was grateful she could see it again before-- no! She wouldn't let that happen! She would beat it!

Suddenly she felt the presence of a shinobi. She kept her pace normal, tensing slightly and shivering a bit from the cold. She inhaled a slow and steady breath and just as she was letting it out two figures launched themselves at her. She just got here and already she was being attacked!

The two figures split up and attacked from opposite directions, one advancing from the front and one from the back. Normally she would have avoided a fight. She hated to do it, but if it protected her and her loved ones (if she ever got any to protect) then she would do it. She stayed still waiting as they came closer and shot out her foot stopping the one coming in for a frontal attack and flipped backwards over the other one quickly while standing behind him, grabbed his arms and yanked them upwards forcing them against his spine and kicking the back of his knees forcing him down in a semi- painful way. It could have hurt a lot worse.

She pulled some rope out of her pocket with her teeth and tied his arms; quickly summoning a clone to take care of the other force that was running at her yet again, quicker this time. The figure underneath her wriggled and squirmed vigorously underneath her. "Stop moving! It'll only hurt worse. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm only doing this because I have to." She told him. He still didn't stop squirming but replied, "Shut up! If you hurt him I'll kill you!"

Alyss's clone had got to the other figure and was now hog tying him, which turned out to be a dog, and then straddled him, mimicking Alyss. She was outraged! Here she was, trying to be nice and have some mercy, when she could clearly just slit his throat right now!

"Excuse me?! If anyone is going to die it would be you! I believe you are in the compromising position here!" She yelled at him. He chuckled and there was a poof of smoke and she found herself sitting on a log with the boy's arms locking her in his vice like grip with a kunai at her throat.

"What was that you said about compromising positions again?" He laughed softly and threw another kunai at the shadow clone holding his accomplice. Alyss watched as her clones eyes widened and took the kunai to the chest, not being able to stop it (hands full of dog) and then it burst into a puff of smoke disappearing. She winced. If he would do that to her clone (even though she hadn't done anything to them) she wondered what he would do to her.

"Akamaru come!" He called the dog (she assumed, because it came) and it quickly trotted over watching her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba sat in the dark waiting. Tch. Stupid Tsunade. Making him miss out on his and Akamaru's nap. He had been assigned the job of surveillance over the main gate.

Ebisu was sick and so he had to fill in for him. What luck! His first day off and he gets stuck on surveillance! Like anyone would try and sneak into Konohana. Doing that would take more than like 100 people or something! Anyone stupid enough to try, he would love to meet.

Akamaru barked softly beside him. Kiba sniffed the air. Maybe this was a lucky day; he was going to get his wish after all! A young female shinobi about his age was walking quietly towards his hiding place. She appeared deep in thought. Whatever, so long as she was as strong as her chakra signal was saying she was! He might get some fun tonight!

Him and Akamaru launched themselves at her splitting up, Akamaru attacking from the front and Kiba from the back. Akamaru was faster so she would go for him first. The girl hadn't turned around yet and Akamaru and him were steadily advancing. Akamaru was about three feet away from her when her foot launched out kicking him away. Damn! The girl was fast, but she would pay for what she just did. He ran up to her and she back flipped over him landing behind him, so quickly he didn't have any time to think. She grabbed his arms ramming them into his spine, making him wince, and then kicking him in the back of his knees, making his reflex go off and sending him to the ground.

She leaned her head down and grabbed something in her teeth from her pocket, and then tied his arms together and then summoning a clone to attack Akamaru, who was just getting up, and running again for the attack. He wriggled and squirmed vigorously underneath her. "Stop moving! It'll only hurt worse. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm only doing this because I have to." She told him. He still didn't stop squirming but replied, "Shut up! If you hurt him I'll kill you!" Yeah. How do you like that bitch?!

She looked angry and yelled, "Excuse me?! If anyone is going to die it would be you! I believe you are in the compromising position here!" He chuckled and there was a poof of smoke and he laughed, seeing her sitting on a log, then wrapped his arms around her holding her in place sliding a kunai under her throat and throwing another one at the clone. It hit it square in the chest and he felt her wince underneath him.

What was the big deal? It was just a clone. "Akamaru come!" He called, to the now freed dog. He came, trotting over to the girl under him. Watching her cautiously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade shifted in her bed, restless for some odd reason, and it wasn't just because she had a major hangover. She felt like she was forgetting something... what was it? Then it hit her.

OUCH!

She winced as shizune's message skimmed along her hand, being late in catching the silent senbon with the scroll attached.

She read the message hastily written by Shizune.

I forgot to ask earlier Hokage Sama,

But did you let Kiba know that Alyss might arrive tonight?

She never showed up yesterday, so it's a possibility she could now.

-Shizune

Oh yeah! She forgot to tell Kiba about Alyss's arrival!

Oh well.

They could take care of themselves.

I'm sure everything would work out fine.

And with that she put back on her sleep mask and fell into an undisturbed sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alyss glared at the dog, willing it to get away from her face. It could do serious damage to her head, if it got a chance to. She tried to move a bit, experientially. She couldn't move at all.

The boy on top of her just laughed. " You're not getting away baka. I've got you just where I need you." He laughed cruelly. That's what he thought. "Humph.. We'll see." She quickly turned around to where she was facing him. He looked at her. Well more stared, and there was lust in his eyes.

She froze. This could not be good. The boy lunged forward crushing his lips against hers. "Wha-?!"

She shoved him with all the force she could muster, but he was just forcing himself closer and closer pushing his tongue in deeper. She shivered. This was something she had faced before, and she couldn't do anything the last time either but lay down and cry, hoping it would be over soon.

The boy started to put his hands up her shirt, making her nipples perk up from the cold. Now she shivered from fear, as well as the cold.

He crawled on top of her, using his hard muscular thighs to hold her legs in place while keeping her hands down with his. She could feel his massive hard-on throbbing violently even through the layers of clothes and whimpered. This was bad. She knew she wouldn't be able to get away, and he did too.

She fought back, pushing him and biting him, pulling his hair, but he just mistook it as passion and went further. He started to pull off her shirt, pausing only to sniff her throat deeply and kiss, lick, and nibble along it.

Alyss started crying now. Her mouth being released she spoke up. "What are you doing?! Get off of me! Stop touching me!"

He pulled the shirt off the rest of the way and leaned back. He was rocking and thrusting his hips on her and he dove back into her neck, climbing to her collarbone, and started sucking on her. His hands drifted down and started grabbing her breasts.

"S--Stop! Don't do that!" All words were lost on this boy, nothing helping her. If she didn't get out of this soon, it could progress into something worse.

The boy unhooked the clasps on her bra, moving down to nibble and suck on her nipple, coating it in his warm saliva. She cried out, not meaning to at all, but as much as she didn't _want_ it to feel good, it _undeniably_ felt good.

She didn't know how much longer she could hold out when a voice interrupted their one sided intimacy. "What the hell are you doing?" The barely emotional voice from the far left, out of her sight, and she thanked Kami for her savior.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba laughed as the girl effortlessly struggled underneath him. "Your not going anywhere baka. I've got you just where I need you." The girl stopped struggling for a moment to say, "That's what you think" and then she flipped over facing him.

He looked into her eyes. He felt a tremor in his stomach. He wanted to do this girl. He looked at her with visible lust in his eyes, and lunged forward, crushing his lips into hers.

She tasted sweet, like honey suckle, without the stickiness, or thickness. He could feel himself getting a hard on, and he gave way completely to his other half. It didn't matter to him that he didn't know her, or that he was in the middle of a road. He wanted this girl _**here**_and _**now**_, and _**nobody**_ was going to stop him.

He put his hands up her shirt, making her nipples perk up from the cold, or sexual tenderness, whichever one it was, it didn't matter to him, as long as he was getting this.

He crawled on top of her, using his hard muscular thighs to hold her legs in place while keeping her hands down with his. She whimpered and it made his stomach have a deep tingling. It made him want her more, if it was humanly possible.

After a while she fought back, pushing him and biting him, pulling his hair, oh god this girl wanted him too!

He started to pull off her shirt, pausing only to sniff her throat deeply and kiss, lick, and nibble along it. She tasted sweet too; he could do this all day, only stopping to come up for air.

The girl started crying now. Her mouth being released she spoke up. "What are you doing?! Get off of me! Stop touching me!"

What? He didn't understand. Didn't she want him as bad as he wanted her? He would just test that theory out.

He pulled the shirt off the rest of the way and leaned back to view the results. He was rocking and thrusting his hips on her and he dove back into her neck, climbing to her collarbone, and started sucking on her. His hands drifted down and started grabbing her breasts. Oh god this girl made him go crazy! He wanted to do this all day, never stopping!

"S--Stop! Don't do that!" He ignored her concentrating on the task at hand. He unhooked the clasps on her bra, moving down to nibble and suck on her nipple, coating it in his warm saliva. She cried out, and it almost made him come early. _Almost_. It wouldn't be good to come early. The way this was going, there would be plenty more but still... Never hurts to be safe.

He was planning on taking off her skirt when a voice said, "What the hell are you doing?" From the far left of them. He cursed the intruder, but continued, not being able to keep his eyes off her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara made his way around Konoha. It was nearly two o' clock and he was just arriving. It was weird to hear or see nothing. No one was out watching for intruders? Usually he had to take about thirty minuets, just to get in. Now, there was nobody stopping him from just walking right in. Not that it bothered him. He didn't care about having to wait, although it did make him slightly annoyed.

He turned down another random street, questioning how he was going to get to Naruto's house to surprise him. He hadn't seen the blonde in a while, and it would be nice to see him again.

He looked over to see two lovers on the ground. He was about to walk away when he heard the girl say, "What are you doing?! Get off of me! Stop touching me!"

The boy just ignored her, continuing to rape her. "S--Stop! Don't do that!" She said once again, her voice wavering. Gaara had seen enough. Usually he would just leave, but something about this white haired kunoichi made him want to help her.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked. The girl looked relieved, but the boy paid no mind to him, only continued molesting her. He soon recognized the boy astounded, which for him, was rare. He knew Kiba was a dog but man this really hit the spot! "Get the hell off of her Kiba! Can't you see she doesn't want you?!" He yanked the boy off of her and she quickly backed away. Kiba looked outraged.

"Let me go you dumb fuck! He aimed a punch at Gaara's face, which he swiftly avoided. Had this dumb dobe just swung at him? Gaara threw him away manipulating his sand to form a cage around him. He madly raged against the bars. Something wasn't right. Kiba could be a dog sometimes, but never like this.

He ignored him and walked over to the girl and held out his hand. She turned even paler than the Uchiha boy and scrambled away. "S--St-- Stay a-a away!" She stuttered, even worse than Hinata.

He sighed and quickly walked over to her in three steps, keeping some space between them and crouched down to her level. "It's all right now. I won't hurt you. "He coaxed. She blinked and watched him cautiously. He knew right away that this girl was a shinobi, not only by the gear, but by the way she looked at him. Looking underneath the underneath as someone had once put it.

Her lilac eyes seemed to see every thing he thought and felt, revealing his deepest and darkest secrets. He slowly put out his hand beckoning her to him. "It's all right, come on. You'll be safe, I'll make sure of it. I'm heading towards the Hokage's tower right now, come with me." He gave a half smile and waited.

He felt like he knew this girl from somewhere. She looked him over once more and slowly put her hand in his. He raised up, bringing her with him. She swayed unsteadily shaking. This girl had to be a beginner; she needed to toughen up on her skills. She couldn't even get away from Kiba's advances. He steadied her and looked at her questioningly. She let go of his hand and steadied herself and started walking and swaying. He had to stifle back a laugh. She looked like she was drunk.

He followed silently behind her. Ready to catch her if needed. She kept walking forwards and then Gaara noticed she had no idea of where she was going. "Where are you going?" He asked confused. Did she not want to go to the hokage's tower? "I--Im not sure..." Was her response. "Have you been here before?" "Yes. I used to live here a long time ago."

She used to live here and she didn't know where the hokage's tower was?

This was very strange. He hopped in front of her and kneeled down. "Get on." The girl looked surprised. "Come on. I won't bite." She hesitantly climbed onto his back and he took off at a run towards the tower.

"So." Gaara started. "If you used to live here, how come you don't know where the hokage's tower is?" The girl was quiet for a minuet then spoke. " I don't want to go there. I want to see my brother. Please take me to my brother" She asked. "Well I would, but who is your brother?" Gaara asked automatically. "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." She replied, then passed out.


	2. Naruto's Sister

Chapter 2: Naruto's Sister

Gaara ran along the streets until he came to the shabbiest looking apartment. The walls were covered in graffiti about gangs of ninja, ad's and other junk. Gaara slowed to a stop. This had to be it. He walked inside and looked around. There was an overly hairy man sitting behind a desk in the corner. Gaara turned to speak to him.

"Does Naruto Uzumaki live here?" He asked. The hairy man turned to the files and flipped aggravatingly slowly through looking for his name. "Uzumaki...Uzumaki...Ah! Here we are. Yeah. He's on the ninth floor. Room 906."

Gaara turned to leave, but was stopped when the man said, " Why is that girl passed out on your back? Are you related to her? " Gaara shook his head and kept walking. "OI! Im talking to you ya little shit! I dont want no damn gang rapes going on in my apartments! Now, is she related to you or not!?" Gaara turned to stare icily at the man. "No. She is not related to me. She's related to my friend, Naruto Uzumaki. Can I go now, or was there something else you needed to disturb me for?"

The man shook his head quickly, shrinking away from Gaara's glare. He continued up the stairs. "Nnnnhhh..." The girl on his back started making noises. He hoisted her up higher and went up the stairs quicker.

How come Naruto had never told me about her? I told Naruto everything... It just didn't make sense. He reached the ninth floor and walked quickly down the hall looking for room 906. He came to the very last door and was shocked that Naruto would have the music up so loud. He knocked on the door loudly and waited. There was no answer. He banged on the door harder this time. Waited... No answer again.

Gaara backed up sat the girl on the ground and pulled his leg back letting it go straight into the door. The door was ripped from its hinges and sent flying into an unaware Naruto. Gaara was instantly blasted with the heavy rock coming from Naruto's stereo. He went and picked the girl back up and walked inside. The girl stirred in his arms. "W-Where am I?" Gaara could barely make out the words as they came out of her mouth and were then carried off by the music.

He bent down and shouted," We're at Naruto's Apartment!" He looked around. There were a whole bunch of people here. He could see Itachi and Sasuke, Shino, Neji, Lee, and some others he didn't recognize. There was the strong sent of booze in the air as he walked inside. The girl clutched tighter to him and closed her eyes. Gaara walked over to where Naruto was lifting the door off of himself, giggling and laughing.

"Naruto! What's going on?!" Gaara shouted to him. "We- we are having a party" Naruto said, still laughing at himself. " Did, did you see it?! This door! He came an--and he attacked me...an i was like hi ya! It fell on me! But i still won!" Naruto continued to laugh and ramble on about the door.

What is going on?! First a girl says she's Naruto's sister, then Naruto has a party on the night Im coming over, even though he knows I hate them. Gaara walked over to the stereo and unplugged the cord and the music shut off. There were groans heard and mumbles about the music dieing. Neji came up to him. "Why did you turn off the music?! What the hell man!" Gaara glared at him and stepped up onto a chair, leaving the girl on the couch. "EVERYONE!" Gaara began to shout, "THE PARTY IS OVER! GET OUT NOW!!"

He stepped off the chair and began shooing people out the door. Naruto came up behind him. "What are you doing?!" He yelled. "Im saving your ass! And, your sisters too to be exact." Naruto looked confused. "I don't have a sister. You should ask the door though. He might. He has lots of interesting things to say. That he does, that he does" Naruto wandered off laughing. Gaara looked back at the couch were he had left the girl who claimed to be Naruto's sister.

The couch was empty. He ran past all the kids in the way, his eyes searching franticly for her. He saw a group of boys standing in a corner and ran over there. "Hey! Break it up!! Time to go! Move!" The group of boy's didn't even move an inch. What in the hell was so interesting about a corner?! Unless... He shoved his way into the crowed.

In the corner, was the girl he had rescued, cornered by the boys who were trying to get her to take her clothes off. "Come on sweetheart, we wont bite. Hard!" The boys laughed. "Take off your clothes!" One of them ordered. She shook her head. Gaara struggled to find a way to the front of the crowd. He heard a smack as someone hit someone. "I said TAKE EM OFF!" They had hit the girl! Gaara called his sand and pulled all of the boys out of the way. They went flying one by one into the wall.

He reached the center of the corner and grabbed the girl. "Come on. Let's get out of here." She stood up and he pulled her along by her hand. The music had been turned back on and Naruto was getting another drink. "We'll come back tomorrow and see him then. Right now, there's not much I can do." She nodded her head staring at Naruto's shrinking form as they made their way down the hall.


	3. A New Day, Full Of Surprises!

Chapter 3: A New Day; Full of Surprises

Alyss woke up. She has a feeling of unease and her body tensed automatically. She felt the presence of a shinobi and hurled a shuriken at it, missing it by inches. She turned around kunai in hand ready to fight if necessary.

The boy just sat there staring at her. She looked down. She was still wearing clothes, so that was a plus. She sank down warily watching the boy. "Where am I?" She asked. "And who are you?"

The boy set down a book that was in his hand onto a small nightstand. "You're in Konoha and Im Gaara. I helped you get away from Kiba yesterday." He said mechanically.

All of a sudden the nights events rushed into her head. Her eyes widened and she gasped for air as she sank forward. The red headed shinobi got up curiously and walked forward.

She held up her hand in a 'dont come near me gesture' and he stopped walking, but continued to watch her. "Not that I care..." He started. "But, are you okay?" He asked not really concerned. I stopped gasping long enough to answer. "No. Not really. Ill be fine though." She managed to choke out.

She took some deep breaths and steadied herself. The walls had stopped spinning now and she stood shakily. "Why." She squeezed her eyes shut. "Why am I here?" She asked. "Well. After we left Naruto's house, you passed out. So I brought you to my house." He told her slightly blushing.

"I see." She nodded. "Are we going back to Naruto's house? Today I mean?" She asked. He stood again. "About that. His hands shot up in a hand sign and she felt herself being gripped by sand. "Uhhn!" She half gasped half grunted as she struggled futilely to get free.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara turned a page as a shuriken whizzed past his head. He glanced up. So. She was awake. He stared at her. He body was tensed and she held kunai ready at her side. It wouldn't matter. She wouldn't cut him anyways.

She sank down. "Where am I? And who are you?" She asked. Gaara set down his book and turned toward the girl. "You're in Konoha. And Im Gaara. I helped you get away from Kiba yesterday. He said feigning interest.

All of a sudden her eyes widened and she gasped for air as she sank forward. I got up curiously and walked forward.

She held up her hand in a 'dont come near me gesture' and I stopped walking, but continued to watch her. "Not that I care..." I started. "But, are you okay?" I asked feigning concern. She stopped gasping long enough to answer. "No. Not really. Ill be fine though." She managed to choke out.

She took some deep breaths and steadied herself. "Why." She squeezed her eyes shut. "Why am I here?" She asked. "Well. After we left Naruto's house, you passed out. So I brought you to my house." I answered.

"I see." She nodded. "Are we going back to Naruto's house? Today I mean?" She asked. I stood again. "About that. My hands shot up in a hand sign and she was trapped by sand. "Uhhn!" She half gasped half grunted as she struggled futilely to get free.

"Who are you? I told Naruto that his sister was there. He told me he didn't have one." I felt the non-existent eyebrow rise as I glared at her, the sand sliding up to her throat. He didn't like people lying, especially about his Naruto.

"I am his sister. I don't know why he said otherwise." She choked out. She was trying to look calm, but he could see the fear in her eyes. "Are you lying?" He asked his eyebrow still raised. She didn't answer right away and it looked as if she was trying to keep from breaking down. He raised the sandbox higher. It was now over her head.

"I asked you a question." He couldn't hear anything. He dropped the sand box to the ground and covered any source of air. He waited about two-min. He didn't want to kill her. Yet. He wanted his answers. I let go of the jutsu and the sand shot away. The girl was on the floor tears streaming and she was shaking.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. He doubted he could get anything out of her this way. She was gasping, but she quickly stood up. I raised my hand up halting her. "Where do you think your going? I want my answers." He glared.

"I have to- See Naruto." She gasped. Gaara glared at her. "Who is Naruto really to you?! Are you a spy or something?!" He yelled at her. "Answer me!" He shouted. The girl flinched. "He's my brother. Like I said." She answered quietly. "Then why does Naruto say he doesn't have a sister?" I questioned. "Because he doesn't know." She replied.


	4. A Sibling Arrives!

Chapter 4: A Sibling Arrives!

"Wa-What?" Gaara asked confused. "You mean to tell me he doesn't know he has a sister?" He demanded. She nodded her head. "It's true. I guess, technically Im not related to HIM, necessarily. More the.. Fox." She whispered. Gaara stared incredulously at the girl. "Are you serious?" She looked up at him, staring him in the eye and nodded. "One hundred Percent. Ami told me."

Gaara stopped her. "Ok, Wait. Who's Ami?" "She's Kit's sister. She told me where to find him." Gaara nodded thinking. "So why do you have to find Naruto anyways." He asked curious suddenly.

"We are in danger. We have to escape, and we need both of us to do so." She answered. "What do you mean your in danger?" Gaara asked. The girl stiffened and her eyes got wide. She started breaking out in a cold sweat and shivering violently. "Hey! You all right?!" Gaara went to the girl and grabbed her shoulder. "NO!" The girl screamed. Gaara was thrown backwards. He slammed into the wall on the other side.

"Nnhh. What the hell was that for?!" He asked annoyed. "Im sorry, I have to go! Naruto's in trouble!" Her frantic eyes scanned the room as she collected her weapons. "What do you mean he's in trouble?!" Gaara asked.

"I can't talk right now! Ive got to get him before they do!" She ran to the door but I blocked it. "Who are 'they'?" I questioned. "No time!" She said franticly, mentally calculating her next move on how to get through. "Tell me or you won't leave here." He glared and she glared back at him. "There's no time! Come on; Ill explain on the way!" She said quickly shoving through him and breaking the door down.

Gaara didn't even notice. Naruto was in trouble? What did she mean? The two set off at an impossible speed. "Now tell me everything." Gaara demanded. "No time." She said quickly.

"The basics then. Who are you, why is Naruto in trouble, who's after him, why do you need to be together?" He demanded. "Ive already told you the first one. Im Alyss. Naruto is in trouble because a group called the Akatsuki are after the demon inside him, and we need to be together so I can fill my duty." She said quickly, choking on the last part.

"Who are the Akatsuki?" He asked. They were almost there now. "It's a group of rouge ninja that are trying to remove the fox demon from Naruto's body. If they succeed, he'll die." She replied. "And what about you?! You have one too dont you?" He almost screamed at her. "Why aren't they after you?!" "Because, they dont know I exist." She replied quietly. She held up a finger for him to wait. "No one, besides you and me know I exist." She said. "No one is supposed to."

"Huh?" Gaara was confused. How could nobody know about a half demon girl? Everybody seemed to know about Naruto. "What about your parents? They have to know!" He told her. She shook her head sadly. "No. Because I dont have any parents. I think I was just... Made. I dont really know how. Im a shape-shifter." She said, and she faded away into nothing-ness.

"I can be the wind" Came a soft sighing sound that seemed to be all around him. "I can be fire" As she said this the air around him caught up in a blaze and he had to jump out of the way to avoid being burned. "I can be water..." She sighed sadly as the fire burst like a bubble, raining over him. "I can even be the ground you walk on." And Gaara was now no longer walking on the housetops, but being carried over them on a path that seemed to run with him.

"Umm.. So why are you like this?" He asked wary. He would have preferred to be on the housetops, but he had to admit, this was easier, and faster. "I do not know. It is just what I am.." She replied in a gravely voice that had hints of her own. "How long have you been able to do this?" Gaara asked curiously. "Since i was born i suppose. There is no time for this chitchat. We must hurry." She replied.

"You're right." He told her. They reached Naruto's house soon after that. Gaara gasped as he felt her disappear from under his feet. He caught himself and landed softly on his feet. She reappeared beside him. "They were already here." She said, sinking to her knees. "It's over..." She said, letting the blackness overcome her, she fainted.


	5. A Journey

Chapter 5: A Journey

Alyss felt herself sink into unconscious-ness. Faintly she felt the boy catch her. "Alyss? Alyss? Alyss?" She heard him faintly. And then it was black.

Two Hours later

Alyss awoke to feel herself being jarred around. "Nhh?" She groaned as she pried her eyelids open. "So you're awake." She heard a voice say. "Nhh yeah." She said groggily. "I found Naruto's trail while you were passed out. Ive been following it for a while. We're pretty close." He told her. He felt her tense and he glanced back. She had her wide-eyed far off expression again. He left her alone until she un-tensed.

"What happens when that happens?" He asked quietly, still running with her on his back. "When what happens?" She asked. "When you get that far away look and you tense up and break out in a sweat." He told her. "Oh. That." She replied. "Yes that." He said. "Im sort of psychic." She said calmly. "Sort of?" He asked half surprised half amazed.

"Yes, 'sort of'. I only see things I need to see, that are related to Naruto and me. I can also see the past, but again, only of Naruto and me. Its like im there, only it's going in fast forward and I can still understand. It's hard to explain. But basically, If you were with Naruto, I can see you too. Because you were in his future." She stopped suddenly.

"So you can see Naruto and me?" He asked. "Yes." She replied. "As long as you're with him. Before I came here, All I did was watch over him. It's my duty. For the longest time I have been locked away in a small dark place. I could never escape. No matter what form I was in. Never was I allowed to see the light of day. I always wanted to meet you"

"But, I couldn't even move. I was forbidden, I guess. All i could do was watch over Naruto. I know more about him than I do about me. I dont even know when I was 'born' or, if I even was."

"I sat every day in that dark confinement watching Naruto. And in a way, I hate him. Because I know, that without him, I probably wouldn't even exist. I was created to watch over Naruto. To be the stones he steps upon, to be the gentle breeze for him, to keep him cool in my rain, to keep the harmful sun rays off him."

"But then, one day. I realized that I should be grateful. Because one day, my life will be taken by him, or for him. I am just another life for him. His second soul. The day of my death is coming soon. I can feel it. I think that, is why I was allowed outside. Something here where were going, Will end me. And I'll finally be free from him." She relived her life to him, as he stayed silent, listening.

"Dont you want to live?" He asked quietly. He didn't understand. Everyday he needed proof that he was alive, and this girl just wanted to die. "Why? Naruto rules my life. If somehow, he doesn't die, Im pretty sure I'll just be sent back up to the dark space again. I don't want that. I want to be free, not captive.

Of all the forms that I can shift, Wind comes easiest. I want to be the wind forever. So I can just flow freely. Nothing could stop me from going where I wanted. Even underwater. I just want to be free. And you can stop and rest. I know you must be tired. They won't do anything today and I know exactly where he is and how to get to him." She informed him. He slowed to a walk and eventually stopped all together.

She climbed down. "Thanks for the lift next time; it's my turn." She told him. Gaara's stomach did little back flips at the thought. She sat down and he sat down next to her. "So. How much do you know about me?" Gaara asked.

"Your name is Sabaku No Gaara. You were born in the Village of Sand. You used to harbor the demon Shukaku inside you. You mother is dead, your father wants you dead. You have an older sister, Temari who controls the wind with her fan and an older brother who uses puppets. You look up to Naruto and you wish you could become like him. Tell me. Do you still think that? Even now, that Ive told you all this?" She asked.

Gaara nodded. "Yeah. I don't think Naruto would have wanted this. He would want you to be free. He would let you go if he could. He's just that kind of person. You would like him if you actually met him in person." Gaara finished.

Alyss was silent for a moment. "I do not know." She stared into the fire Gaara had just finished making as it roared into flame. "So. What's it like being able to shape shift?" Gaara asked curious. No one had ever sparked his interest before Naruto. Was he just attracted to people with demons or something?? "It's the most wonderful thing in the world I think..." She said morphing as she talked.

"When Im wind, Its soo nice. Like I really belong. I can carry things help others, destroy things I can do so much, harm or good whichever I choose. The wind talks you know." She said. "It tells so many wonderful tales. You see wind isn't good or bad. It's both. Unlike fire." She stopped suddenly shifting into a fiery flame.

"Fire is all bad. In a way, people think of it as good. Heat. Something to cook things with. But fire talks of destruction. Never anything else. It has no balance. It hungers to destroy." She shifted again, the fire bursting into bubbles of water like last time.

Water. Water is good. It is the source of life. Without it, everything would die. It helps and heals. It spread around everywhere. Water thrives to be everywhere. And it is. But it has an insatiable thirst to be more. It wants to be all around. To take over. But it has balance with earth." She shifted again. Her voice going as gravely as she looked.

Earth. Its stable, but can collapse at any moment. It likes to be calm. Sturdy. It wants to stay where it is. It keeps contact with water in many ways. It is the only one that keeps in contact with all the forms. Some keep in contact with some, but not all. . They are all connected though." She shifted back to her original form.

"That's amazing. What you do." Gaara told her. She scoffed. "No, It's not. Im dying inside, because of it. The four signs pull in different directions. Never in the same, and its tearing me apart inside. One day, I'll fade away. Just like the wind." As she spoke she held up her hand and it turned to a gray dust that blew away in the winds touch. Her fingers disappeared with it, until he couldn't see her anymore. "Alyss?" He jumped up franticly searching for any sign of her.

"Im here. But then, Im no where. I don't exist, and yet, I do. Im not real, but Im not fake either. But then again, what is?" She shifted back and he could see her again. She was sitting on the log again.

"That's the sad truth about life. Nothing actually exists, but then it does. Like if a child wants to believe in Santa Clause, he can. And that makes him real, because he has been though of. There's no stopping the thought. Imagination rules all. If i wanted to believe in unicorns, and someone made a picture of it, that image has now become reality. But it's not." She sighed stopping. "I dont understand why Im telling you al of this." She said.

"It's fine. I find it interesting. I dont understand all of it, but it fascinates me." He told her shamelessly. "I know." She smiled and tapped her head. "You should get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." She lay down on the ground next to the fire. Staring into it. Gaara lay down across from her, staring into her eyes. They seemed to change colors as she stared into it. He wasn't positive, and he wanted to get a better look, but the day's exhaustion took hold and he passed into unconsciousness.


	6. Who Really Needs Saving?

Chapter 6: Who really needs saving?

The next morning they awoke it was raining. The clouds loomed menacingly over the horizon. "Come on, It will be cold, but its way faster" Alyss said, shifting to wind. "Umm..." Gaara started, looking uneasily at her. "Will that actually hold me?" He asked.

"It will if I want it to." She replied, sweeping under his feet and lifting him up into the air, speeding along. Gaara was silent for a while, enjoying the breeze. "So this must be what riding on a cloud feels like." He wondered aloud.

"No. Their far different. Wet. Cold. Not breezy, just... wet." He could feel the wind ripple as she spoke and then a melancholy giggle was heard. "Do you notice the changes in your voice?" He asked her, suddenly curious.

"No. It sound's the same to me. But that may be because Im used to it. What dose it sound like to you?" She replied.

"The wind...sounds like a soft sighing. But all around. The water is a little gurgle. Like when you talk underwater, but you can hear it. The fire is sharp and tense. That one is hard to describe. The earth is a gravely sound. But they all have a touch of your voice." He told her.

"Wonderful. I didn't know it changed." She replied. "I thought I sounded the same as always. Anyways be quiet here. We are approaching the Enemy." He could feel the wind shift directions. "Get down!" She said suddenly. Three Kunai came whizzing at him. One struck her in what Gaara assumed to be her chest. He felt the wind flicker then it was gone.

He was falling, but not quickly. Like a feather. Her hands would reach out every so often to slow him down a little. They reached the ground and he felt the wind go and he saw her reappear in front of him. She sank down, pain clear in her eyes as she clutched her chest over a blooming red spot.

"Did you take the kunai out?!" He asked her worriedly. "Yes. I think it was poisoned though." She replied shakily. She stood up, still clutching her chest. "We're not far. Let's go." She started walking. "Wait a minuet! You aren't going to get anywhere with that wound! They'll kill you!" He said shocked that she was still moving.

"No. They'll kidnap me. Exactly what I want them to do. While we are sleeping they will send half the group to come check us out. You will sneak away and go to the cave that they're located at and save Naruto. He's hidden behind the waterfall. You must be quick, and do not engage in combat. Just run. Naruto will be awake and well. He'll be able to run. When you get him go north for 5 miles. Soon you'll see an old shack looking house. Knock on it and say I sent you. There is an old hermit who lives there. Somehow, he knows of me." She said quickly.

"But what about you? What will happen to you?" He asked. "I do not know. I cannot see it, because the fate of Naruto lies in your hands. If you mess up, we could both die." She said solemnly. "Great. No pressure." Gaara mumbled to himself.


	7. The Plan

Chapter 7: The Plan

Gaara lay down in the tree, covering his chakra signal like she told him to. Alyss lay still on the ground. Faintly her could she her chest rise and fall. The blood had slowed with the emergency treatment he had given, but not stopped. It still soaked her chest in the crimson flow. 

He sighed. How much longer would this take? He stared at the sky, looking at the stars and began counting them. He then heard movement. He looked down to the spot where Alyss lay and saw them. There were three of them. One of them had bright orange hair. The other had black hair, which he recognized instantly as Itachi Uchiha. The last one was blue. Like a fish. He stayed silent listening and watching as they circled around her.

"Who do you think she is?" The fish boy asked. "I dont know, but she's hurt. Do you think she could have been with that boy we saw earlier?" Itachi wondered. "No, there's something more to her than this. I can feel it." The orange haired one said. "Pick her up, she could prove to be very useful, especially seeing as she survived a shot this close to the heart, with a poisoned kunai even." The orange one continued, obviously the leader.

Gaara watched as they carefully lifted her body up, making sure she was immobilized first though and carried her off. When he was sure he could no longer feel their chakra signals, he left.

He went as fast as he could and he soon came upon the cave she had mentioned. Keeping his chakra signals hidden, he looked around. There were three others there, but they seemed to be paying no attention to anything. He snuck behind a closer rock and again till her saw the waterfall. One of the guards was bringing him food. He watched as the man used his chakra to make a stone umbrella, and he quickly walked under, slid the food to Naruto and quickly walked out.

There was only a thin slice left of the stone umbrella. Whatever that waterfall was, it certainly wasn't water. He formed a sand shield around himself as soon as the man was out of sight. He ran through the water and he could feel it dissolving parts of his sand. He looked in the back as soon as he got through and saw Naruto.

"NARUTO!" He half whispered, half yelled. He was so relived. The girl was right. A part of him felt guilty by the fact that it cost him the girl. But he shook off that feeling and ran to the back. "Gaara?! What are you-" Naruto began. "Shhh... Im rescuing you" Gaara replied quietly.

He untied Naruto from the simple bonds holding him. "Let's go" He said once he was finished. He stood and created the sand shield over himself and Naruto, and they ran out. Luckily no one was watching and they managed to get out. Once they were sure no one was looking, they took off.

"Im so glad you found me! I was so worried! I mean, i didn't even get the chance to tell you about the party man! I mean, Sasuke just came and bought some beer with his brother, It was wild fun man!" Naruto struggled to explain. 

"Don't worry about it." Gaara began. "Itachi tricked you. I don't know if Sasuke was in on it or not, but it doesn't matter. We have to get away." He finished.

"How did you find me?" Naruto asked. "A girl. Her name is Alyss." Gaara told him.

"Well where is she? I wanna thank her!" Naruto said loudly. "OH! I get it! We're meeting her somewhere right?" He asked. Gaara shook his head, starting to feel the days running now.

"No. I had to, leave her.. Behind I mean." Gaara replied quietly. Naruto stopped. "WHAT?!" He turned to Gaara outraged. "Your telling me you left someone behind, and not only that, but a girl?!" He said. Gaara stopped and turned around. "Come on Naruto, we don't have time. We have to get going!" Gaara rushed him. "We're not going anywhere until I know exactly what happened!" Naruto said stubbornly and Gaara cursed himself for letting that slip.

"Ok." He said, trying to hurry. "There's this girl that I saved and she said she was your sister but she wasn't then she said she was related to Kit and that Ami was Kits demon fox sister thing that she harbors and that she was made to keep you safe and she can do all these weird things like shape shifting and like psychic stuff and its all weird, but this was her plan, now we've got to go or else all she's been through will be for nothing!" He said a little out of breath.

"Huh?" Naruto said cocking his head in confusion. "I heard enough, thank you Gaara for that splendid information. We will find it very useful." The orange haired man appeared out of no where. "Wa-?!" Gaara turned around to face him. "Shit!" He grabbed Naruto by the arm and pulled him, running away.

"What are you DOING!?" Naruto yelled in his ear. "We have to get away, she said not to fight, to run. We have to get you away. Now listen to me cause if I have to I dont have any quirks about bringing you back in sand." Gaara threatened. Naruto's eye's widened as he remembered the last time Gaara did that.

"Okay, okay!" Naruto said rushed. "No more sand boxes! Please!" He added. They took off, Naruto running full speed. "So, where are we going?" Naruto asked breathless. "A shack." Gaara said simply. "A shack?!" Naruto asked raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Yep. No more questions." He warned Naruto glancing at him. "But-" Naruto started. "Sandbox!" Gaara warned. "Okay!" He said closing his eye's in fright. 

Soon they arrived to the shack. Gaara looked around, knocking cautiously. An old man walked out. "What'd ya want?" He said lazily. "We were told to come here. By Alyss. She said you could help us." Gaara said uncertainly. The man looked around then ushered them inside. "Hurry. Quickly now." They went inside and he closed the door.


	8. Down The Rabbit Hole

Chapter 8: Down The Rabbit Hole

It was dimly lit In the tiny shack. The old man walked to a fire place, putting a kettle over it and setting out cups. "So. Do you know why Im here?" Gaara asked. "Shhh." The old man said simply. "Look. I don't know how much time I have to get what I need done, done. So. Since you wont tell me that, tell me who you are at least. And your real appearance.

The old man looked over with a twinkle in his eye and smiled. "I thought you'd never ask." He moved his hands into a familiar position and released the jutsu. "SHIKAMARU?!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, staring at the boy. "I thought so." Gaara nodded closing his eyes.

"Shut up Naruto, your so troublesome." Shikamaru stated calmly. "I know why you've come here, and I know who Alyss is. Actually, Ive been wanting to meet her for a long time. I had a dream about her and I knew this day would come. I also know that since she isn't with you, it means the Akatsuki have captured her. We need to get her back." Shikamaru said.

"Naruto you will stay here, DO NOT!, I repeat, DO NOT. Leave this house. Understand?" Shikamaru ordered. "WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. "You expect me to sit here while my possible sister is in danger?!" He asked incredulously. Shikamaru looked from Gaara to Naruto raising an eyebrow. "Do you really think that's necessary?" Gaara asked Shikamaru. "Yep." He stated simply. "If you say so." Gaara sighed forming a hand sign Naruto was all too familiar with.

"WAIT GAARA NOOO!" Naruto's cry's were shut out as the sand box was formed around him. "Give it some holes so he can breathe." Shikamaru told Gaara calmly, trying not to burst out laughing. "Ill stay, ill stay! Just let me out of the box!!" Naruto wailed as soon as the holes were made. Gaara looked at Shikamaru. "Ignore him, lets go." And with that they ran out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/N the italic is her thoughts kay! enjoy XD)

Alyss awoke to chains and bondage.

"_Wonderful. What to do..."_

She looked around her prison and sighed. There were no lights at all in the place she was at. It would explain why she wasn't able to see what would happen after she got kidnapped.

(A/N: The _**bold italic **_is Pein talking.)

"_**So you planned all this eh?"**_ A voice from the corner said.

She glanced into that direction to see nothing and sighed unhappily. She didn't talk much, but she liked it when she could. She heard footsteps coming closer and her body tensed automatically.

"_**Dont be frightened, I will not harm you. Yet." **_The voice said laughing a little.

"_Oh wonderful. He makes jokes. What else?"_

"_**You must be wondering who I am." **_He said after a while.

"_Yes, because Im in the complete dark chained and gagged and Im only wondering who on earth this man is!" _She thought sarcastically.

He came closer as she could hear from his footsteps and touched her face. She shuddered pulling back as much as she could, and she could hear him laughing.

"_**Dont worry. I don't want that from you. I think you have much more potential for something else. Is this true?" **_He asked her quietly, removing the gag.

"Its could be." She replied not moving.

He laughed gently. _**"You will find out soon enough that its best to tell me things straight out. I will find out you know. We have our on very talented mind reader here you know. Itachi." **_He called.

"Im not a mind reader." He said when he got in there. "I can go inside the mind, not read it." He added.

"_**No matter, It will do just fine for this particular case." **_He told him.

"I think I have some information that you will see to be useful" She heard Itachi say.

"_**Oh really?" **_Pein said getting excited.

"Yes. I ran into my little brothers friend Naruto and his buddy Gaara along the way. It seems that she helped them escape." He said. She could practically feel the smirk coming of his face.

"_**And? Is there more?" **_Pein asked impatiently.

"Yes, quite a bit from what Ive heard. It seems that she has a demon also sealed up inside her. The Kit's sister." He reported.

"_**Excellent!"**_ Pein said enthusiastically.

"That's not all" He stated. Alyss groaned. How much did this man know about her?!

"She also has the power to shape shift, and she's psychic, in a way." He stated, all too smugly.

"_**Is this true?! Can you really do all this?!" **_Pein asked

She sighed. "_No point in hiding it now."_ She shifted to wind, breaking free of the bonds.

"Yes. Its absolutely true. But I have to be going now, goodbye" She flew past them towards the exit, but was stopped by an invisible force.

"What the?"

"_**Hmm...It seems my barriers can still contain everything." **_Pein stated happily.

"So it would seem." Itachi replied.

Alyss rammed up against the door numerous times to no prevail, then turned to them, shifting back, and slumping to the ground. "What do you want from me?" She asked defeated.


End file.
